Ratchet and Clank Unleashed
by RandCabriged
Summary: (Takes one year after Full Frontal Assault)After a Zoni/Lombax temple is found on Florana,Ratchet and Clank go ckeck it out.In the temple,Ratchet gets shocked by a machine.After that,conflict after conflict rises with one being a lombax,who is crazy for power.Ratchet feels confused and ...sacred .Ratchetx?x?If you are looking for a detailed and long chapter story,too bad
1. Memories

Ratchet stood there,with Gatchet standing right there were both pretty beat up,Ratchet's armor was cracked and chipped,cuts and burns ran all over his body. Gatchet looked the same,with both of them out of nanotech and ammo for their weapons,all they had were there wrenches. Ratchet's wrench had a blue postive energy orb and Gatchet's with a red negitive energy saw as Gatchet was catching his breath,suddenly he swinged his wrench,he lifted his head,he had fell to his knees like all hope was lost. Gatchet stood there looking at him,"after i kill you,there will be nothing in my way from taking over the universe".Ratchet just kneeled there,saying nothing. Gatchet rose his wrench,Ratchet remebered how this whole mess has been started...it all started on florana...

* * *

**I promise that the next chapter will be much longer,in the meanwhile ,why don't you review this is my first fanfiction so sorry for all the grammer and spelling !**


	2. Chapter 2

Ratchet was whipping though the leaves with one of his plasma whip,he was thinking of what he had heard on T.V a few days ago...Ratchet was in the Polaris Galaxy ,lost in thought of old was in the thought of him fighting Alister when suddenly something caught his attettion..."so that is how the cookie crumbles","next up,the discovery of a Zoni/Lombax temple on Florana. After that,Ratchet couldn't get it out of his Ratchet couldn't handle it any more,"Clank get your stuff ready,were going to Florana".After alot of arguing and questioning,Ratchet and Clank were finally on there way to Florana. Ratchet stayed quiet for the whole trip,Clank was starting to worry about Ratchet's strange behavior over the last few Ratchet got though the forest and handled the natives,he finally got to the had so many questions with one being,"what the hell was this temple doing here. As Ratchet made his way though the temple,he saw many lombax features on it but he also saw as many other features,"those had to be the Zoni".Ratchet had a burning question in his head "what did the zoni have to do with the lombax".Clank heard Ratchet's mumbling and decided not to brother they finally got to the middle of the temple "Ratchet walked into the darkness of the middle of the temple".Suddenly a bolt of lighting hit Ratchet on the chest,Ratchet felt his head hurting and feeling (which was on Ratchet's back)leaped off and hurried to help Ratchet."Stay away of me you junk heap" Ratchet said,Clank saw as Ratchet's eyes turned a deep red,then suddenly Ratchet regained control and stood up. "Let's get out of here" Ratchet said,"Ratchet are you okay,we should get medical help fast" Clank said . Ratchet stayed quiet and went on,hoping Clank would get the and Clank made it back to the ship, they later found the nearest establishment ...The starship ...? ...


	3. Chapter 3

The Starhip Phoenix was their Ratchet and Clank landed on the ship,they were welcomed and taken to a docter."You seem okay to me"said Z7689 as he started putting his things back in his pack,"but if those headaches come back then these pills" as the robot docter give ratchet a bottle which he had taken out of a Ratchet headed out of his living quarter,he was greeted by Helga(not really),Al,Skid,and a bunch of galactic rangers,he then decided to take a quick he woke up,he was met with a little headache,which he quickly long had he been asleep,as he checked the clock...6 then headed to the bridge,where he saw... were awkward between them after their break up 4 years he was walking up to say hi to her,when suddenly a battle raging video which showed some ...Thugs for less thugs fightning some galactic ranger?Suddenly the thugs for less leader showed up on screen,"Surrender now or face our wrath,and don't even think of sending anymore galactic ranger,cause if you do ,the minute we break into this building,we kill the president".The screen went blank..everyone stood in shock..then suddenly active started bustling Sasha turned around and interrupted Ratchet who was about to say something"Ratchet your going have to go in there alone with some of our elite rangers undetective,don't fail me",she then turned around with a very disturbed look.**5 hours early...**so are you telling me you will give me that huge amount of bolts to go out and take out the President of another galaxy..."yes" said the voice coming out of the phone..."with every single men you have"."then we have a deal" said the thugs for less Ratchet got his way though the thugs he got to the building where the battle was going on..where he fought wave after wave..Then suddenly..a large thug figure came out...last time i saw you was when we both were in prison..this time I am going to beat you..As the thug raised his gun..a blazing ship came out of nowhere and crashed onto the thug...the person inside...Captain Qwark. Am I late as Qwark saw the destrution..."not at all,not at all"said ratchet as he saw the thug struggling under the the battle cleared and was cleaned, the president thanked Ratchet and Clank ..then Sasha came running to Ratchet..then her lips met with clank looked...here we go again he thought.:)**  
**

**Ohh snap?please REVIEW and enjoy,next part out by tommorrow ...hopefully**


	4. Chapter 4(really ?)

Ratchet tried to dodge all the bullets and blast but the robot's quickness got him off his feet,as the robot was about to unleash another mega blast of sound,time suddenly stopped.A slight sound rushed by his ear"you seem to be having some trouble again",Ratchet stunned said"you,no,I don't want to listen to you,don't say anything to me. C23 and D234 were watching the match along side with clank when they saw that ratchet was talking to himself,"hi sarge you okay"said C23,"He just under a lot pressure" said D234,"I hope so" said Clank."let me in" the voice demanded,Ratchet responded with "Shut up,I won't let you in","then i will"the voice 's eyes turned a deep red and a smirk appeared on his then unfroze,the robot was about to unleash another mega blast of sound when suddenly Ratchet dashed and hit the robot with his wrench which stunned it which allowed him to decapitate the robot. The three watching robots which were in awe as they saw Ratchet do these actions,"what the hell",said C23 as Ratchet started dashing back to the started running to the direction that Ratchet had just dashed,Clank looked back to look at the two Galactic Rangers stood there."Arn't you coming " said Clank,"nah,I think we are just going to stay here " said turned back forward and kept on running.

Ratchet started rampaging though the city when a figure suddenly appeared in front of him,"looks like those two stupid ranger were right " he said as he scraped off some ash off his chest from when he had killed looked at him and said "what the hell are you supposed to be" as he saw as figure which was hairless,had a two arms(one a robot arm) with five fingers,blue hair on top of his head,and his ears were round and popping out his head."Nothing important "as he put some type scanner in front of his eye,"lombax",25 years of age ,name is Ratchet,subject...Contaminated",the female voice said as the figure started changing his metal arm into a he rasied his weapon the scanner said something,"subject is carrying biowitness inside it",Then I'am going to have to not kill him hah,well maybe I can play with him though" the figure said.

Then he quickly came up to him and punched him in the nose,Ratchet who stepped back from his injury said"your going to pay for that" as he dashed to the figure and swinged his wrench at him,but the figure just there on,Ratchet and the figure were on a wild goose chase as Ratchet chased the figure from higher bulding to a even higher bulding. Then they got to they top of the highest building in the city,"You can't run from me anymore" said Ratchet,"fine" the figure said as he quickly started hitting Ratchet with quick combos."Not so brave now are you? "the figure said, Ratchet rage got the best of him and he started shooting the figure but with no success,bullets started hitting Ratchet"s armor and Ratchet who was enraged tried to hyper-strike the figure but hit the figure arm figure hit back with his arm blades and knocked Ratchet's wrench out of his hand which the figure's arm blades have left a line of reddness which started pouring figure lifted his hand and started charging a beam in it,Ratchet who was shacking grabbed his wrench and dashed to the figure."And by the way, the name is Zettoo X",he said as he unleashed a huge beam of destrution,Ratchet was caught in beam but then fell out of it when he fell of the 's eyes turned back to green and the voice let out a small sound"how " it said as Ratchet said.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The thing i was trying to do in the last chapter was take different parts of the story then put them together.I decided to just write the story in order,and now we may proceed to chapter 5,so chapter 4 shall be continued takes place after chapter 3.**

* * *

Ratchet was leaning on a rail on the balcony of his apartment in Metropolis,thinking about the battle in Marcadia two days ago with Thug-for-Less .Then suddenly a explosion happened below where he was standing,Without thinking he jumped off and landed on one of the balcony below looked at himself and noticed how he wasn't wearing any armor and slowly started regretting not bringing any weapons other then his quickly hurried to the place of the explosion.

"boom" a bomb went as it exploded and three blargs came out of the smoke that quickly retreated."I love blowing &*^% up " the smallest one said,"yeah" the biggest one said as he beat up another policeman,look you guys should stop playing around and help me find what the boss told us to look for" a thin one quickly advanced higher and higher into the hotel until the smallest one said "what are we supposed to be looking for again",as the thin one was about to answer,a lombax stood the end of the hallway where they were.

" Is that Ratchet" the big one asked,"look you guys stop this nonsense and surrender to the police already Ratchet said as he pointed his wrench at big blarg attacked and tried to hit Ratchet with his fist but Ratchet dogded but then the thin blarg threw some slime at Ratchet's feet that stuck him to the ground and then the little one proceeded to throw a bomb that hit collasped to the ground where he lay started to lose was just to easy the small blarg said as Ratchet the blarg stood laughing,a grin started appearing on Ratchet's face.

Ratchet stood up and turned around,his eyes a deep red,he suddenly rushed forward and smashed his wrench onto the big blarg's thin one threw slime at the lombax who cut it in half with his rushed again and hit the small one in the spine paralyzing thin blarg was trembling as Ratchet looked his way,Ratchet grabbed him by the neck and said "tell your employer to not to mess with me" and then he released him and the thin blarg quickly ran 's eye turned back to green and Ratchet noticed him headache and the two unconscious blargs next to him,"what the hell had happened".


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the delay guys,school,homework,and some medical problems have stopped me from !**

* * *

** 2:00 AM,unknown location**

"Could you describe what you saw " a shadowy figure said,"okay,that Ratchet guy,we had him pinned down but then".The slim blarg stood frozen and with a weary face,"go on " the shadowy figure said."He then broke free of my slime and took out Jake and Onin out like if they were nothing and he let me get away".The blarg looked trouble and scared,"look I'am not going out there to find what you told me to find,so I am ou",.The shadowy interupted the blarg and said,"you have already found what I am looking for,your pay should be up front in no time ".The blarg looked confused and said"look buddy,I'don't know what this is all about,but I not getting involved in any of the blarg walked away,"oh,I think i know someone who is crazy enough for this job".

Ratchet was in deep thought as the sun started setting in metropolis."What had happened yesterday " he kept on asking ,the explosion happened,then he was knocked out by the blarg guys and then two of the blargs were "down for the count" right in front of him and he had a major police showed,some media,and he checked by docters and was confirmed looked outside and he thought he sould really start getting ready for his coming thought to himself,"another adventure?"

Ratchet and Clank had to report to the Starship Phoenix for a "mission" as the voice mail arrival,he was greeted by a few galatic rangers and friends,he quicly went to the room he was supposed to go to where he saw Al,Captain Qwark,and Sasha .Sasha give him a quick smile and was about to say something but then a device that was they were appearing to be studying started emitting a terrieble sound seemed to reach everyone's ears expect heard a slick and crackling voice reaching his ear,"olny when all five item are colleted will the true enemy show them-seveles" it his ears and head felt like they were on fire and exploding and his ears were being forced shut,it was like something inside him didn't want to hear the artifact was saying.

** A figure quickly snuck a video into Ratchet's room.**

* * *

**Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed this let me think of the story so far.**


	7. Chapter 7

The voice became clear again but Ratchet was still struggling from the pain."The pieces are located at the following places, Nevilas, Orxon, and."The rest was just mumbling to Ratchet and Pain in his Head and the sound coming to his ,the artifact stop releasing the sound and everyone seemed to be grabbing their ears as the sound stopped ringing in their ears."What the hell was that" Sasha said as she got up to her feet," is everyone okay" she said as looked around the she looked at Ratchet,knocked out and twithing on the floor.

Ratchet opened his eyes and saw a robotic Dr.,Sasha,and Clank standing there."It could could have been a sound that is sensitive to his ears or to his race,or Etc. since I had never worked with a lombax before,it's a little difficult for me '.Ratchet fully opened his eyes which caught attention of the doctor,"well I see your awake,I was just talking to your friends and..girlfriend..I am right,right."Well I woul" Sasha said before Ratchet cut her voice from his he was thinking about was getting to Orxon as soon as he could.

Ratchet rushed to Orxon and he almost forgot to get his breathing felt a little guilty not taking clank with him but he now he needed to focus on getting that got off his ship and put his feet on Orxon's filthy been 10 years since he been here but it was still polluted and filthy like it was 10 years ago."listen" something whispered in his looked around but saw no one,"where and who are you" he said as he raised his then appeared in a white room with a chained up static,"I'am the one who saved your life when you faced those bandits" it said in his looked confused and stunned,"and I could give you power to defeat all those who stand in your way when you collect the pieces" it said,"what is the catch" Ratchet said as he looked at the chained up static."all you have to do is let me in " it said.

Ratchet's head felt like it was spiltting in two,but then Ratchet felt great relief and he felt more better then he had ever had in his entire looked at a platform that he could only have made with clank but he was amazingly was able to could feel the piece around here then saw a box that was covering a removed the box and went then turned around and faced a sleeping monster,he knew that the piece was inside it and he wasn't going to stop until he got looked at the monster,it was a gellintin- type monster then he thought up jumped inside the monster and finally felt how it felt to be inside grabbed the piece and struggled to get out when the monster just looked and saw a figure holding a rocket launcher,"I got you now" he said.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed and please Review if you either hated or liked it,it might just make me wright these chapters a little faster**


End file.
